Timeline
This page contributes a timeline that has collected all major events since the beginning of the realms to roughly 3000 years after they had been created. This will change seeing as life has not ended after 3000 years, but more will continue to be added onto this. *Day 1 Noj existed *Day 2 Noj crated the realms *Day 3 Noj filled the realms with life *Day 4 Bredach and Tiétan had been filled with titans that resided in the mountains, and a race of super titan was sent into Turegon to the mountains of Alnafar to host on of the two Mirror Chambers. *Day 5 The rest of the darkness was to be formed into two darkness realms *Day 6 The realm of Heávón was filled with angels *Day 20 Noj made it possible for the angels to pass into the three realms of life , and become mortal. *Day 21 The Lifve went down to Turegon *Day 22 That Makarlië went down to Tiétan *Day 23 The Bjibrë went down to the realm of Bredach *Day 43 Noj summonded nine angels, three brothers , and six others. He made six of them archangels and from the remaining three he formed Lucifer. *Day 46 Lucifer approached the throne of Noj for the first time. He heard Maikayel and Noj talking about his beauty above all others, and pondered this thought. *Day 50 Lucifer approached the throne of Noj once more. *Day 51 Lucifer was cast out of Heávón *Day 52 The archangels were sent into the cities Ending of the first Council Beginning of the First Age *1 Bredach becomes consumed in darkness *2 Lifve inhabit most of Màrïs Tèhn *8 Noj wiped the Lifve from the realm and the remaining good of the Lifve were in the mountains of Alnafar. End of the First age Beginning of the Second Age *5 evil came into the world *7the first king of the Fardorian Region declared was agaisnt the Conjudorian Region *9 war ended *12 The Eriemdorian Region took land from the Loremdorian Region in promise of being allies *20 the armies of Meridiem Solis went to war *21 evil covered the lands of Meridiem Solis *34 War ended and evil was driven away from Meridiem Solis *39 evil came back into the Fardorian Region *48 war was again declared against all of Meridiem Solis *59 the armies of Meridiem Solis were too few to defeat the armies of evil *61 the war was almost lost *64 Thirteen Paragons were sent to Turegon *67 The armies of evil were defeated *140 the tribe atop Alnafar, the "Iledogaeth ", had populated the lands of Màrïs Tèhn *143 The Lifve tribe sent to Rubraurora had lost their supply ships *150 the 14th Paragon was sent to Turegon *152 The "Fènghtêhr " Tribe was born End of the Second Age Beginning of the Third Age *720 the lands were peaceful, but evil was relentless in its search for power *834 Meridiem Solis gathered together governors from each region *835 It was declared that each region should have a king *860 Fardorian Region crowned their new king *920 Conjudorian Region crowned their new king *980 Loremdorian Region crowned their new king *1009 Eriemdorian Region crowned their new king End of the Third Age Beginning of the Fourth Age *1201 Murder in government *1309 the rise of Dheychas *1310 Fardorian Region just crowned a new king *1311 May murders in different governments happened across Meridiem Solis *1314 War was declared once more *1314 the Reds attacked Rubraurora *1314 the alitns conquered the Reds *1320 Evil was cnuquered in the lands of Meridiem Solis *1348 Dhedros rose to power *1374 Dhedros was defeated *1403 a sickness began to spread over the lands of Ignotumeque *1410 The Fèngh tribe split into five tribes, each owning a certain piece of land End of the Fourth Age Beginning of the Warriors Age (Fifth Age) *1515 King Erielus was born *1232 King Erielus lef his homeland *1541 King Erielus returned with a written prophecy *1542 King Erielus was crowned king of Eriemdorian Region *1550 Evil conquered the land of Ignotumeque, and had began to spread into Rubraurora *1556 Hugo Occidens and fifty foragers were sent to Occidens *1557 Castletown was born and became the heart of Eriemdorian Region *1558 The king of the Alitns declared all landowners the right to buy a ship and move to Occidens *1562 The last ship docked *1567 the Holdings Law was passed *1586 Evil now took hold of Ignotumeque *1590 Cyadarene Demonia was birthed from the Darkness *1592 a dark tower was built in the northern shores of Rubraurora *1593 The armies of Darkness began to build their strength *1595 Cyadarene Demonia birthed three servants from his darkness *1605 Benjamin Merry-Lenus was born *1609 Benjamin's Father left him with his uncle *1611 Argus Lenus had changed his last name to Dimetrius and sailed the ocean looking for the prophecy of King Erielus. *1612 Argus visited King Erielus in Castletown and was gifted the prophecy *1631 Mr. Demetrius arrives in West Holdings *1637 7th annual Occidens Festival *1638 Cyadarene Demonia is defeated, and evil is banished to the realm of Nahala End of the Warriors Age (Fifth Age) Beginning of the Battalion Age (Sixth Age) *1640 Paragons return to their realms *1644 **Benjamin and three other Paragons sail to the Mysterious Island **The great council was created ***Màrïs Tèhn ***Hjalfwmhym *1645 **Paragons returned from the Mysterious Island **Trade Nation's "Export Cove", also known as Ambaros, opened their doors to imports from Hjalfwmhym, which brought in numerous advancements in technology *1647 The Nouare Realm of Hjalfwmhym sent ships over to the low lands of Ignotumeque to search for rare metals. The found three. **Nwryn **Niwma **Arnawil Bredach Realm *1 (1719 Turegon) (1506 Tiètan) Noj saw fit to free the realm of Bredach from darkness and start over. He sent a new wave of angels into the realm, and together they rebuilt the arcais cities. How? With what Noj called heavenly gifts. What was considered illusionary in Turegon was considered magic, which was quite normal in Bredach. Tiètan Realm *1507 (2 Bredach) (1720 Turegon) Peter defeated the Ungwë and Noj forbade him to reach the realm of Turegon. All realms *(1743 Turegon) (24 Bredach) (1530 Tiètan) Noj destroyed the tribes defending the mirror chambers and commanded Branir, King of Gnargondin to build a third chamber within the realm of Bredach, which would connect the three realms of life together. *1749 Turegon) (1536 Tiètan) The great Council of Turegon agreed that one ship from each continent, region, realm, and country, were to sail to Sadyylggaf where the mirror chamber lies. End of Battalion Age (Sixth Age) Beginning of the Seventh Age *1749 Beginning of Titan War *1750 Bredach King Branir declared war against Tiètan, as did Turegon **The Mirror chamber in Tiètan is located deep within the forest and ruin of the Ungwë tribe, which reside fairly close to the mountains where the Ice Giants live. Seeing as Noj commanded no one in Tiètan to concern themselves with the mirror, the only beings in Tiètan that were able to reach it within the first few seconds of Noj's descision, were the Ice Giants.At the time, the Ravengers had been quarelling with the Ice Giants and the Latin Tribes to the north over who whould own the Adÿn sea, and since then they had been quesitoning many other authorities over water before so to settle this, they would join together with the Ungwë tribe to settle this despute. When they arrived there, the Ungwë tribe was destroyed, so they decided to claim the forests equally, leaving the Adÿn sea to the Ravengers. *1767 Ice Giants and Ravengers invade Bredach *1770 Ice Giantsmconquer Bredach, but before the war, many of Bredach's weaponry had been traded and sold to the armies of Turegon. *1801 The Ice Giants were defeated, and driven back into their realm of Tiètan. *End of Titan War *Beginning of Ravenger War *Beginning of Weapons industry period *Gunpowder has not become an option in weaponry, but they haven't mastered how to fix it into shells, nor mechanically build musktes to fire with safe ammunition. Bombs have become the only useful detterent of Ice Giants. *1843 Ravengers run Bredach through undetermined means of Government. They pose no reasonable higher power in their society, but they are merely there to make sure things go as they plan them to. *1850 The age hasn't ended yet, but Turegon has now populated all of Ignotumeque and has even descended the lower platforms of power in Bredach. Tiètan is considered a "No- go zone" for crossing through realms, seeing as it is now guarded by Ravengers. Bredach is not necessarily crumbling, but evil is now the main control in power. *1852 Turegon government in Bredach has been silently knocking on the doors of the Ravengers, and without anyone noticing, they now have control over Bredach through different Governments. *1860 Ravengers are defeated, but another form of Ice Giants still conform against the government. Ice Giants do not have official power, but they outnumber any other citizen in Bredach. Seeing as the main government is a Democracy, the government and their citizens of Turegon are forced to leave Bredach and make refuge in Tiètan. *1866 The Ice Giants confirm with the Ravengers that Turegon is to move into the realm of Tiètan and abide amongst the Latin Tribes to the north. End of the Seventh Age Beginning of the Dawn of Man (Eighth Age) *Ravengers have been defeated *Turegon government now controls Tiètan and Turegon. In Turegon, there is no government, but merely lines of kings all proclaiming to have some say in how the world will work out thier differences. (The great council) *2179 Bredach has made significant advances in technologies, seeing as the Latin Tribes abandoned Tiètan and have now made council with the citizens of Bredach. *2180 Bredach continues to advance their weaponry, while Turegon lays quiet in peace. The Technologies of Turegon are now quite advanced, yet they have not delved any deeper into automatic machinery than a projectile launcher called a "Grada gun." *2239-2738 Usurper War.